


Stone Cold

by wootube



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Office, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootube/pseuds/wootube
Summary: A mere employee like Jung Jaehyun shouldn't be bothering someone like you and yet, the very sight of him makes your heart flutter.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading and if you liked my works, i'd appreciate if you'd buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/wootube).

The vision through the huge glass that had replaced the wall of the skyscraping buildings of different heights that kissed the vast blanket of blue above reminds you of everything you had conquered and everything you had been through. The struggle had been real and you had viciously fought your way to this chair.

The reputation you thus have is only true. You did not bother to talk to anyone besides your secretary, Mark Lee. You could not afford to trust anyone and it had taken Mark a long time to earn that spot.

The Cartellier Hotel Chains is your baby and it was the legal fight you had finally won two years back against your brother that fully allowed you to build Cartellier to what it is now. 

You still remember the grim visage of your mother when her son lost out on inheriting the business. According to her, a woman of your age was better off serving her husband and making him happy than running an empire. You remember how offended and betrayed you had felt when your mother supported your brother instead of supporting your victory.

"Eomma, but I'm your daughter too," you had cried out in vain that day.

With an expression, nothing less than disappointment, she turned away as she called out, "No daughter of mine would be working a spot for a man," leaving you to walk out of the house.

What better could you expect from the woman who did not even have her mother's love other than ruthless nonchalance and hunger for success?

"Hey, Lee." 

The door is pushed open slightly, enough for Mark to project his head forward to garner your attention. You rip your vision away from the majestic view before you and turn to look at your secretary.

"How many times should I tell you to address me formally?"

"Ma'am?" Mark walks forward, shutting the door behind him. "Ew. That even sounds gross. It makes you sound old and ugly."

You sit on your chair and drum your fingers against the mahogany coloured table of your workplace. You raise an eyebrow upon hearing Mark's comment. 

"You're getting too relaxed around me, tsk." You click your tongue and rub your forehead. Mark gives you a sheepish grin and turns back to look at the clocks hung above.

"You have a meeting with the director of the Busan branch of the Cartellier hotels. Besides that, your schedule today is free," Mark informs you.

You hum in response and look at the clock too. It was fifteen minutes past twelve. The pile of papers filed on your table catches your attention and you remind Mark, "Give this to the HR. Tell one of the team members to meet me later today."

"Lee," Mark whines like a baby and pouts.

"What?"

"You had no schedule today. Why are you making schedules for yourself? Give yourself a break." Mark almost reprimands you but bites his tongue from advancing any further. You were still his boss and he needed to keep this job securely. 

Your lips curve up slightly in an amused expression and you fold your arms against your chest, leaning back on your chair.

"Are you concerned for me, Mark," you drawl out with a diverted glance, "Or is it just that you want to go home early?"

You genuinely let out a chuckle when Mark looks like a deer caught in headlights. He extends his arms forwards and waves it to indicate a strong refusal. You stare at him till he confesses, "Okay. Fine. My girlfriend's been whining for days that I don't spend enough time with her. You should start dating to know how this feels like."

"I'm pleasantly happy with no dating in my life currently, Mark."

"You are saying that because you do not know the beauty of dating and being in love."

You gag and roll your eyes. Smiling at your secretary for a split second that it even made Mark wonder whether it was a trick of the light, you allow, "Go home early today. You don't have to wait up for me to wrap up my work."

"Really?"

"Don't make me think twice, Lee."

"Oops. Thanks, Lee. You're the best," Mark gleefully exclaims. You shake your head meaninglessly at his childish antics. Many would beg to differ about your opinion, Mark. Many.

He turns to walk out of your office until you call him out. He looks back and notices his boss - you - pointing at the pile of files next to you.

He laughs nervously, "Oh yeah."

"Bye, Mark. Have a nice date," you call out after the chirpy boy that was about to leave.

"Bye, Lee. Thanks again. Don't stay up too late here again, okay?"

"No promises," you mumble more to yourself than to Mark. You could never promise that. After all, this empire stands strong as a result of your sleepless pursuits of glory.

* * *

It has been only an hour from when you had come back from the meeting with the director of your hotel's branch at Busan. You unbutton the first one of your blouse and sit back against your chair, closing your eyes for a split moment.

You need breathing moments like this in between. Else it would get too hard for you to manage your thoughts, work and everything. You would only end up a mess - a vulnerable mess. It is that you feared the most because the moment you become a vulnerable mess, you also become an easy target for your brother to battle against you for the company again.

Suddenly, there is a knock against your door. Your head lifts up and you look in the general direction of the sound. Someone knocks again before pulling open the door ultimately.

"Uh, may I come in?"

The owner of the anxious voice takes a step forward at your approval. His long legs allow him long strides and his face is proportional. His nose bridge is high and his lip puckers quite glamorously. Your eyes nervously run over his entire physique and you shift in your position for the first time in a long time on an encounter with a man.

You quickly snap out of a trance you were in and look at him with your chin resting on your folded fists that were supported by your arm on the bench, waiting for him to start.

"You had called for me," he trails. His anxiousness seems to have now been replaced by something else, something that your radar screamed as a curiosity. The same feeling you were now bubbling with within yourself as much as you hate it.

"You are from the HR team?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Have a seat," you gesture at him. He walks forward and you hate how your eyes trail over his legs. Why is this happening and why did he perk your interest this much? Why did he seem familiar?

"I went through your proposal for a masquerade-themed year-end party -" you paused and looked at him, waiting for him to introduce himself for you to call out his name.

"Jung Jaehyun."

It was a rich experience, you would say. His name had rolled out from his mouth almost sinfully and you dig your nails into your thighs, screaming at yourself to get a grip. Jaehyun is after all just another man. 

"Yes. Jung Jaehyun." You lock gazes with him and to your surprise, he does not look away. Your breath hitches in a stupor and covering it up with a cough, you continue, "The idea sounds incredible. I hope the planning is being done as we talk. A masquerade sounds fun and I'm pretty sure the other employees would love it."

"Would you love it, Ms. Lee?"

Your eyes widen and you look at the man before you - who is he? No one had ever before asked you directly about your likes and dislikes and yet here is this man - another employee, nonetheless, who you had never seen before asking you the very question every other employee would have feared to.

You look at him in a daze till he snaps you out of it as he calls out for you, "Uh, Ms. Lee?"

"Oh," you focus on him. "Oh! Yeah, I love the idea. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad you do," Jaehyun smiles and you are sure that you stopped breathing now. His dimples show and he looks angelic, almost as if he were one in disguise. 

"I called you to my office to personally thank you for coming up with the idea," you clarify and he nods. 

"I merely did my duty, Ms. Lee," he humbles. 

"And you did it quite exceptionally. I can't wait to see how you and your team will plan this event and host it," you smile. To your surprise, you notice the flicker of change in Jaehyun's expression. You wonder why for a split second.

"Thank you." He bows respectfully.

"You may take your leave now."

Jaehyun pushes the chair back and stands up. He bows down again and leaves, leaving you with a trumping heart unexpectedly. You lean back against the chair again and close your eyes with a certain force that your forehead wrinkled.

Running your tongue across your lips, you groan. You are definitely going crazy and this is all because of your stupid sleep cycle. For sure.

* * *

For sure, Jung Jaehyun has confirmed it. After his encounter with the CEO, what had started as merely a celebrity a crush on you had now blown out of proportion and is now a full-blown oversized crush on you after a conversation with you.

Jaehyun leans against the wall next to the printer and heaves out a sigh. It is anything but hard for the man to think about you. It is almost impossible for him to not think of your doe-like eyes, your thin hair that you kept pushing behind your ear, your legs that were crossed in a fashionable way underneath that desk, letting him only a peak. He groans out loud and turns in an angle towards the printer to make copies.

Falling upon the closed printer that was now making copies, Jaehyun looks at no distinct direction while he thinks of you and how he is stuck with this crush as huge as his dreams to succeed.

The leaves had fluttered and the crows had croaked. The sky was indistinctly blue and he dropped his head in a child-like manner to look at the blue expanse. 

It was months before his joining when he encountered his CEO for the first time. The same pixie-cut that you seem to regularly maintain and the same eyes that seem empty and adrift. However, Jaehyun knew for sure that there was a difference from the girl he had only seen in pictures and the girl before him now.

You ran behind the small creature that meowed, shouting, "Cat, Cat!" The feline was, however, faster and stopped behind your leg, nuzzling against it and circling around it for a while.

"Cat!" You let out a tired calling as you stopped and leaned against the pillar before the two of you. "You finally stopped."

Jaehyun noticed how you really did not care if he was there or not. You merely squatted down and called the cat towards you and into your arms. He looked down and saw the cat inch a paw forward but nothing further there.

And he knows for sure that his heart fluttered for the first time ever when he saw you pout and sulk.

"Hey," Jaehyun squatted down and followed posture immediately. The cat was closer to him than she was to you and Jaehyun realised that you watched how your cat nuzzled against him lovingly than she did to you.

"She likes a stranger more than me," Jaehyun heard you mumble under your breath and he was shocked. The woman before him looked so innocent and sounded even more and every sensor in his head appeared to turn off at once.

"Oh, no!" Jaehyun was quick to defend. He found you looking up at him, hopefully. With a radiant smile that highlighted his dimples, he tilted his head and mentioned, "I'm just really good with animals. That's all."

Jaehyun picked up the cat in his arms and stood up, softly rubbing the cat on its forehead. The animal purred against him and you had to agree it was a beautiful sight.

"I guess I can't blame the cat. I've never even at home for the cat to get to know me," you had sheepishly admitted as you stood up too. 

Jaehyun had wondered what you did for a profession back then but he held back from asking and voicing out his curiosity.

"The cat?" He looked at you in a dilemma. "You haven't named the cat?"

"Uh, no."

"Geez," Jaehyun groaned instinctively and he slapped a hand against his mouth after doing that. "You should name your cat. Calling it merely cat makes you sound distant with her." 

He cooed at the cat and you were lost in your thoughts. He knew he had made perfect sense yet he worried for the slightest possibility of having ticked you off with that suggestion.

"You're right," you had finally voiced. "What's your name?"

"Jaehyun," he smiled.

"The cat will be named Jay," you had declared and Jaehyun looked dazed. The woman before him had just named her cat after him and he couldn't have stopped his overly sensitive ears from turning pink immediately. 

Jaehyun had rubbed his right ear nervously, "I-"

The ringing of a phone had broken his conversation with you. You glanced at him apologetically before taking a step back and picking up the call. Jaehyun, however, could still hear the conversation you were having even though he didn't want to.

"Eomma," you had whined against the phone. "I'll be home soon. I just wanted to have ramen at a convenience store."

Jaehyun noticed the desperate expression you had on your face. Your eyes had turned glassy and your voice was slowly and gradually growing hoarse.

"I just wanted ramen," you whined few minutes after your mother had responded.

"Fine. I'll get back home immediately."

Jaehyun found you cutting the call without waiting for a response and staying out, trying to regain composure. The cat in his arms purred and Jaehyun wondered if the cat - Jay, he smiled - was finally showing concern for her owner.

You had walked back soon after towards Jaehyun and bowed down, "I'm sorry." 

"No, no," Jaehyun protested. "That's fine."

You extended your arms, motioning for him to hand your cat back, "I'll have to take my leave."

"Oh," Jaehyun handed over the cat and dusted off the cat hair on his jacket. "It was nice meeting you -"

"Heeju," you smiled widely.

"-Heeju," he repeated in a confirmatory manner. 

"Thank you," you bowed down and waving farewell, Jaehyun watched you walk slowly ahead with a sad smile posted on your face.

Jaehyun knows for sure that the girl he knows now and the girl he had met long back are completely different. You had smiled genuinely back then - your expressions were portrayed yet today, you seem to many like nothing than an Ice Queen - cold, powerful and strong.

The printer stops making the sound to indicate it was done making copies. Jaehyun stands up straight and gathers all the sheets together. He smiles as he gathers them up with a distinct thought that just widens his smile.

It has been months since he had seen you - the woman who stirred his emotions back then and the only thing he has realised with the recent encounter is that the same woman with a now cold exterior, still manages to stir his emotions and heart up. She still manages to infiltrate his thoughts.

Yet his encounter wasn't memorable enough for you to remember and he regrets. He should have sneaked you out then to have that ramen you wanted.

* * *

When you finally finish your work, it is half-past nine. You sigh and realise that if Mark actually found out that you stayed up again this late, he would have you lectured. However, that is if he knew, which he wouldn't. You are not going to ever tell him for that.

You turn off your computer system and take your blazer off the coat hanger. You switch off the lights and leave the office. The company is dimly lit, providing barely any light in general. 

Personally, you love walking around the company at this time. With every step you take around the hotel, you know for sure why you fight this hard to keep the hotel chain in your hands. 

You walk into the fourth floor and see a bright light in one corner. Your eyebrows quirk upwards in wonder. Every team leader is restricted from making anyone work overtime and so you wonder who could possibly be in the company this late.

The familiar face of Jung Jaehyun is planted against the illuminated desk in front of his computer. You can't help but smile and stare. Jaehyun seems so familiar to you that it bothers you. You reckon for sure that you have seen this man before and the encounter was something that left you smiling - something that was rare off late. 

Jung Jaehyun is beautiful. A poetic beauty that left you dazed. An enigma that startles you and almost leaves you craving for more. You remember only the recent encounter and here you are, standing before the sleeping man, trying to make sense of who he actually is.

A beautiful, euphonious sound leaves the confines of his sultry lips and your gaze slowly drifts and lingers on them. You confirm that you are definitely going crazy for even thinking of your employee in any way. His eyelids flutter and open, blinking to adjust to the light around him.

And then, he notices you. 

He jolts backwards in surprise. His back hits the chair harshly and he winces. You flinch with him and bite your lower lip, nervously and unknowingly. Jaehyun's eyes notice this and he smiles at a distant memory stuck only in his head.

"Ms. Lee," his voice is raspy, breathy and strained because of the sleep. His eyes are still adjusting to the brightness and he is still coming to terms to the knowledge of having you here in his workplace.

"Why are you still here?" You ask quickly before he can ask you why you were there - something that is going to sound awkward even if you try explaining.

"I wanted to wrap up with the planning for the year-end party," he glances at his computer that had a web search on masks open and your eyes move with his. The masks on the screen are pretty and you turn to look back at him who was still scrolling down.

"You should get back home, Mr. Jung," you advise. "It's already late. You shouldn't stay back and work this late."

He stares at you in bewilderment and surprise and watches your expression - there was nothing but sheer concern at that moment. Was this really the woman people addressed as the Ice Queen? 

Jaehyun is too late to prevent the words from spilling, "You are a hypocrite, Ms. Lee."

You are taken aback by the sudden frankness, "Excuse me?"

"You overwork yourself nearly every single day," Jaehyun shrugs and stands up. 

You falter, unable to comprehend what he has said. As Jaehyun stands up, you realise how tall he really is. At five feet and eleven inches, the man before you towered you considerably and you look upwards to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being rude," Jaehyun apologises when he finds you in a shock at his comments. 

You shake your head quickly and mumble, "No. No, you're right. I'm in no position to advise others when I don't practise it myself."

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes," you agree.

Jaehyun nods and turns his body towards his computer. He shuts the system down and arranges all the papers on his desk neatly. He takes his coat and wears it on top of his suit. He turns back and smiles, "Let's go."

He walks ahead and you are transfixed in your spot, staring at his broad back that was distancing itself from you as he moved ahead. Did he just -

"Are you not coming?" Jaehyun calls out and you slowly run to catch up with the man.

He presses the button for the elevator and he waits. You stand next to him and look down at your feet. You, the CEO of the Cartellier Chain of Hotels, who speak before thousands of people and make another thousand fear as you walk past, are nervous at this moment because of some confident and breathtakingly handsome man. 

Get a grip, Heeju.

"Do I know of you from the past?" You finally ask, unable to bottle up the question that nagged you.

"Mayhaps," he shrugs. 

The elevator opens up and the two of you walk into it, engulfed by the awkward silence. You look sideways and notice that Jaehyun's had his hands in his pockets, moving them back and forth playfully. You crack a smile at that and look forward as soon as Jaehyun catches you.

"You should smile more often," he mumbles, audible enough for you to catch hold of what he utters.

"Oh," you blush. "I do smile."

"Not that often," he looks at you. "If you did, you wouldn't have earned that name."

"Oh, the Ice Queen?" You raise an eyebrow. You gulp and smile forcefully at Jaehyun. The elevator opens up again at the parking at the basement. You walk out first, leaving a stunned Jaehyun behind. 

"You know?" He barely takes his normal strides to catch up with you.

"Of course," you look with unease. "I know of all the rumours about me."

"That sucks."

"Absolutely the worst." 

You stop in your tracks and look at Jaehyun who has now stopped subsequently. You raise an eyebrow and ask, "How are you going to reach home?"

"Oh, I'll take the bus."

You silently walk to your luxury car and open it. You get in and start the engine, revving it up and down. Jutting your head through the window, you shout at Jaehyun, "Get in."

"What?" He freezes and stares with his eyes wide and raised his eyebrows. 

"I'll drop you home," you offer.

"You don't have to. I'll take the bus," he quickly stammers and you let out a low chuckle. 

Quirking an eyebrow and your lips curving upwards in the slightest cheeky manner, you ask, "What, Mr. Jung? Are you too scared to sit in the same car as your boss?"

His eyes widen a bit more and he gulps. Something about the way you phrased it sounds insanely hot and Jaehyun is going unhinged with every word you utter.

He walks forward and opens the door to sit inside the car. You look at Jaehyun and find his ears shockingly red and his veins in his neck throbbing.

"I'll set the GPS," he utters indistinctly. He leans back after doing that and like a bulb that turned on in his head, he turns in realisation and asks for your phone. You look at him for a second in a confused stupor before handing it. Typing down something and saving it, he hands it back.

"You now have my number. If you're in any sort of trouble or you just want someone to talk to, give me a call, okay?"

He offers with such a kind intention that your heart melts. Your eyes almost water and your throat parches. 

"Sure," you press on the accelerator, blinking the tears back and the car moves forward. 

You do not know from where this man had found this level of confidence but for once, you are glad that another man was not snobbish and egotistic. 

* * *

The press conference for the establishment of another hotel in Busan is today and you step into the new pair of heels in your office. Mark, who has been leaning against the door panel, smiles at you and takes a step forward.

"Lee," Mark calls out and you turn only your head to glance at him. He gapes slightly and raises his eyebrows, "You look beautiful."

"Don't I always?"

"Stop getting cockier with every passing day," Mark snickered and you flash him a huge grin.

"Sure," you fix your hair and rotate completely to face Mark. "Is everything ready?"

"The final preparation is going on. The flowers came in a while back. The HR team is really something," Mark chuckles to himself.

Your interest heightens a little more when you hear the mention of the HR team as much as you hate that it did.

"HR team?"

"Yeah! They really do know how to plan an event," Mark responds casually. "Jae's a great team leader."

"Jae?" You swear that it was not in your hands to keep your cheeks away from tainting red and from your hands to clamp together. 

"Yeah. Jaehyun," Mark looks at you warily. "I've known him from a long time. He's always been good at these things. You know, planning and organising."

"Oh," you try your best to look uninterested but you realise your acting sucked because Mark already looks at you with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" You ask, narrowing your eyes on feeling judged.

"Nothing," he drags the last syllable. "Nothing at all. I can give you his number if you simply ask. You know that, right? Because I would love nothing more than you to start dating someone nice and if Jaehyun's your type, why not?" 

Mark snickers and teases you, "He looks charming, doesn't he?"

Mark even has the audacity to walk towards you and nudge your side as he breaks out into a burst of laughter. You feel personally attacked and you take a step back in annoyance. 

"I don't need your help to find myself a guy, Mark. I'm more than capable of getting a guy's number by myself. As a matter of fact, I already have Jae-"

You stop before you could continue and realise what you were about to spill. Mark's eyes widen and he edges closer. He locks eyes with you for a second and then, gasps, taking a step back.

"You already have Jaehyun's number!"

"I don't," you lie and look down - a habit of yours that you hated. You look down every time you lie and it is often too late before you realise what you did.

"You're even lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Stop lying, Lee," Mark tries advising you in between all his laughing. "You know that you are absolutely the worst at lying."

You sigh and tilt your head back slightly. Mark puts his hand into his pockets and asks, "Have you called him yet?"

"What?" You blush furiously. "No!"

"Why not?" Mark whines and scrunches in displeasure.

You stutter and realise that you would rather use your authority to not answer the question. You look confidently and walk past him. Mark looks at you confused.

"I need to go check the preparations," you inform.

"Lee," Mark whimpers. "You're a coward."

"Yeah, yeah," you ignore. "Let's go." Mark shakes his head and tags along just as his job entitles him to. Nonetheless, he still whines while walking and you merely laugh.

Your demeanour changes as soon as you leave your floor. In front of your employees and everyone that worked for you, you are their CEO - the cold-hearted woman who'd rather lose her family than the company. Mark follows suit and takes note of everything around him that could affect the company in any manner.

You walk into the conference hall and see the HR team well at work. You smile to yourself and walk forward, bringing all their attention upon yourself. The members bowed down respectfully. 

"Everything looks wonderful," you compliment them and a cacophonous series of thanks is heard. Your eyes fall upon Jaehyun and your gaze lingers for a while. Jaehyun smiles at you and you wonder what really made him this happy every time you saw him.

"You may resume your work," you signal to the people around you. The team members nod and proceed with calling other resources required for the event.

You decide in your head to not have a conversation with Jaehyun. After all, you really did not know him well enough for you to randomly start a conversation. However, your plan is foiled when Mark calls out, "Jae!"

You glare at Mark and stop in your tracks when Jaehyun walks closer to the two of you with that smile he seems to have plastered on his face.

"Mark!" He waves ecstatically and bows before you, "Ms. Lee."

"Mr. Jung," you call out and do not say a word further. Mark groans under his breath and mumbles, "Despicable," to you before he continues. 

"Look at all this," Mark coos. "You really scaled big for this, Jaehyun." Jaehyun's laughter resonates twice unusually in your ears as he tilts his head back in the process.

He looks so pure, you gape whilst thinking

"Nothing major," Jaehyun humbly responds. "The team did everything."

"You don't have to humble yourself any further," Mark teases. "You've impressed the CEO enough."

You cough suddenly, choking on the air and Jaehyun's eyes widen, his ears tainting red. He rubs the nape of his neck and smiles innocently at you. Your eyes widen. You sputter and look to your side.

"Mark," you warn and narrow your eyes at him. 

"I was joking," Mark chuckles, worrying about his paycheck. "The two of you really got heated up."

"I'll have to take my leave now," Jaehyun bows down. "It was nice meeting the two of you."

You nod and Mark smiles. As soon as Jaehyun walked a little further away, you grip on Mark's hand tightly and pull him, "You asshole."

"Did the CEO really swear at me? You must really like him," Mark taunted. You pull him further, edging him closer to you. You narrow your eyes and icily remark, "I sign your cheques, Mark."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Don't tempt me," you bite down.

"But I'm your friend," Mark whines. You realise how close you had pulled Mark to you when he whines and you can distinctly hear his breathing. You look to your side and notice various pairs of eyes on the two of you. However, you nervously check for only one pair, hoping he didn't misunderstand this situation.

He definitely did, because now, Jaehyun seems to look at you confused and occasionally glared at Mark. 

You quickly push Mark backwards and warn, "I swear to God if you do this again-"

"Geez. I'm sorry, woman," Mark sighed and rubbed his wrist. "You seemed deprived of action if you pulled me in that close. I have a girlfriend, Lee."

"Stop teasing me. God, damn it," you cry, frustrated. 

Jaehyun walks to the two of you, slightly bothered and address you, "The Managing Director is downstairs. He came in early."

"Oh," your blood runs cold. "Thank you."

You take big strides and walk quickly to reach the entrance. A group of people has already huddled around and they make way as you walk through.

"Doyoung," you call to garner his attention upon you. "Kim Doyoung."

The crowd falls silent. You gulp and he looks at you. Mark who stands beside you is nervous even though he would never voice it out. The air is so brittle that it could snap and if it didn't, you would. Platitudes and formalities wouldn't cut this, for now, every staff member seems to have huddled down, around the two of you.

"Sister," he smiles and you avoid gaging his smile for being fake. 

"Thank you for coming here today," you bowed down respectfully. You hear him snicker yet you find him quick to cover it up.

"I wouldn't miss my sister opening a new branch in Busan for anything in this world," he cocks his eyebrow and you notice Mark holding his fist. 

"Of course, you wouldn't," you look at your brother with a point-blank face. Things were different once upon a time but it was too long back for you to barely remember and even if you could, you'd rather not for they are painful to you now.

"After all, this could possibly be your last branch opening before I take over." 

You notice the crowd getting confused. You heave out a sigh and run your fingers through your hair, pushing it back slightly. You massage your temples before speaking.

"Listen here," your voice is fierce and confident - the same voice you had when you were determined. Mark looks at you worriedly.

"Oppa," you smile forcefully. "We fought a battle once and I won."

"A battle does not determine whether you win or lose a war," Doyoung glares. 

"It doesn't. I'm only saying that I'm more than capable to crush you and win the war."

Doyoung laughs out loud; the notes hitting higher in succession. He angles his head and smirks, "The one who left her own family for pride and money? You are telling me that you will win when you have no compassion but just plain fury? Your own staff probably hates you too."

The mention of a family hits home. Your gaze falters and it weakens. Doyoung catches this and his smirk enlarges. The crowd has gone silent and you can feel your throat searing and your eyes threatening to spill the tears.

You are confident yet there is only little you could also take.

The crowd freezes and Mark freezes. Time seems to slow down suddenly for you and wish the ground could eat you up as a whole because what your brother has just said was true. You had known you were hated. You look down and away.

It is when his voice broke out that you knew that the heavens have still to give up on you. The gentle voice that you had now seem to have gotten accustomed to breaks the silence and amplifies as you feel the man walk closer towards you.

"No. You're wrong, Mr. Kim."

Jung Jaehyun walks close towards you and stands next to you. You hear gasps and sounds of disbelief and shock from the crowd for a normal employee seemed to have just stepped into a battleground with nothing less than beasts.

"Excuse me?" Doyoung is surprised. He is amused too.

"The employees do not hate Ms. Y/N. You are wrong about that," Jaehyun speaks up confidently while defending your honour. You are stunned and your hands unknowingly grip at the sleeve of his suit, almost asking him to step back.

"New bodyguard, Heeju?" Doyoung looks at you. "You were always into keeping the cute guys around you."

"Oppa," you finally get a grip and utter, "You've come here for the press conference. The hotel is still mine and as the CEO, I demand you respect me else I'll have the securities called."

Doyoung's lips are pressed together. You smile and look at Mark, "Why don't you show him to his seat?"

Mark nods. You look at your brother and finally tell him, "You should give my regards to mother nonetheless, not that she seems to miss me." Mark guides Doyoung away from the entrance and your shoulders fall as you sigh.

Jaehyun claps his hands together to gather everyone's attention, "The show's over. Get back to work all of you." Upon his words, the crowd scrambles away and you are glad.

"Hey," Jaehyun calls and you look up. Your eyes are glassy and you look tired. Jaehyun finally realises why you ran back home months back on your mother's call. He also realises how tiring it is for you to put on the strong girl persona every time.

"Thank you," you tell him, your voice cracking finally and he smiles, his dimples gradually deepening. 

Jaehyun looks down at his arm and your eyes trail towards your hand still holding onto it. He smiles but you are embarrassed and you quickly drop your arm. You believe it's an illusion when you swear you saw a hint of dismay on his face upon your actions.

"You know that they don't hate you, right?"

You are tempted to call him by his first name but you stop yourself and address him formally. 

"Doyoung's gone, Mr. Jung. You may stop lying now," your smile wavers.

Jaehyun is horrified to know that you actually thought that people hated you. He runs a hand through his hair frustrates and leans forward, placing his two huge hands on either of your arms.

You are taken aback and surprised by the close contact with someone that was not Mark. Moreso, you pray that Jaehyun doesn't notice your heart that was beating frantically against your ribs.

"Ms. Lee," your name rolls from his tongue and if you had not been intoxicated by his voice already, you know for sure that you are now. "You are strong, confident and incredibly beautiful and I hope - no, I need you to realise that you are truly loved."

You blink back the tears that threaten to spill and you look at the beautiful man only inches away from you, in a daze.

He smiles his authentic smile once again and drops his arm, leaning back to stand straight, much against your disappointment.

"Now, go. Go confidently and show them who's the boss." 

You nod and smile at him truthfully. You are grateful for his presence and you are sure with today's incident that you had probably developed a crush on Jung Jaehyun.

"Also, Ms. Lee," he calls out to you before you leave completely. 

"Yeah?"

"Call me Jaehyun. I think we've reached that point."

The man leaves you in a stupor again and you watch him turn and walk away, his broad shoulder and stature slowly growing smaller and smaller before it disappeared.

You are sure. That crush on Jaehyun? Yeah, that's there. The flowers of that creeper had blossomed around your heart and you seem to have no intention to discard it away. 

* * *

However, what you did discard away that night is your fourth bottle of soju. The tall green bottles lay spread on your table as you pour the last drop from your fifth one. Your head has started to ache and you feel fuzzy. Notwithstanding that, you also feel light and carefree, like someone who didn't have to play any role in playing house.

"Ah, ahjussi, can I get one more?" 

The old man who ran the shack walks towards you and looks at you concerned. He makes a sound of concern and is worried at the amount you're drinking.

"You'll end up with alcohol poisoning at this rate," he warns and stays put, not getting you another. 

"No, no," you whine. "Please let me have another." You act cute before the old man, trying your luck.

"I need to go back home after closing this place, girl," he informs kindly and you pout in reluctance.

"Okay," you stand up uncoordinated and trip. You fall down, your hands planted on the ground on either side of your waist.

"Aigoo," the old man sees you on the floor. You are lost in your world as you hum to Red Velvet's recent comeback song. He shrugs and sees your phone on the counter. 

He picks it up and to his surprise, notices that you had no passcode. He looks down at you and you still seem unfazed. He sighs and calls the most recently dialled number. Mark.

It is in vain for no one picks up. He looks at the girl on the floor and clicks his tongue before calling the second person on the list, a new contact.

"Hello?" The voice boomed through the phone and the old man is glad that someone finally picked up.

His attention is withdrawn towards you before he could speak for you are now lying on your sideways, whispering almost to yourself but audible enough for a person next to you, "Ahjussi, my cat is the only person who loves me. I miss my cat."

He clicks his tongue again and turns his attention back towards the speaker on call, "Hello."

"Is that Ms. Lee with you, sir?"

"I don't know her name, young man but it's a woman with her hair in a pixie cut. She's wearing white and is currently drunk off her head."

"Can you send me the location to this place? I'll be right there," he quickly responds and the old man knows that he has already left his house and is on his way here.

And when Jaehyun arrived, he finds you still on the floor. Your knees are pressed against your chest and you whimper. You look vulnerable and hurting to Jaehyun and he quickly rushes to your side.

"Ms. Lee?" 

Your eyes open and you blink, taking in the appearance of the resplendent man before you. He is in his tracks, you perceive, and his face is bare. He still looks beautiful.

"Ms. Lee?"

"Call me Heeju, please," you sound fragile and Jaehyun wants nothing more than to hold you close and tell you that everything was going to get better tomorrow.

"Heeju," Jaehyun calls out and he smiles. You smile, following suit. "Let's get you home, okay?"

The old man smiles upon seeing Jaehyun who bows on seeing the owner of this place. He passes him his card to pay your bill. He walks away with the card, leaving you with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun looks at you for your approval before placing his hands on your waist and lifting you up carefully. He hunches in front of you and tells, "Heeju, get on my back."

You look at his back for a while and comment, "Jaehyun?"

"Yeah?"

"You have got a nice back."

Jaehyun bursts into a peal of laughter before composing himself and wait for your arms to fall on your shoulder and for you to climb on his back.

And when you do, he holds the back side of your legs securely and stands up. You make the sound of an aeroplane about to fly and he chuckles at your antics. 

The old man returns with Jaehyun's card and he takes it back, letting go of your left leg for a while. The change in weight suddenly brings you forward and your head rests his shoulder. Jaehyun stiffens suddenly and the old man chuckles, "You both make a cute couple."

"Thank you, ahjussi," you sing loudly and wink at the man who only laughs at your gestures.

"Let's go," Jaehyun announces, holding your left leg again and walking away, after bowing gratefully before the owner. 

The sun has gone to rest, the moon takes his place as the darkness begins to surround you. Sweet-smelling rain-washed darkness, sky freckled with stars. Smudgy illumination of a lamppost, sky sprinkled with stars. The air was still and heavy, and thick clouds blotted out the stars.

"Jaehyunnie," you whine against his shoulder. You nuzzle into his neck slightly and Jaehyun needs to calm himself every second with you.

He hums in response, waiting for you to continue. He hears nothing but silence for a while till he feels a drop of tear fall upon his skin that was bare by the crook of his neck and shoulder. He stops and asks, "Heeju, are you alright?"

"No," you sob. "I miss having a family. It was fine till Dad was there. And then, Dad left. Mother was always power hungry and she loved Doyoung more than me, but Dad handed over the company to me legally."

Jaehyun listens carefully and you find comfort in that. You wipe your tears against his shoulder and continue, "It's been two years. Mother's abandoned me and Doyoung hates me. I was fine in the beginning, I promise. But, slowly," you stutter.

Jaehyun rocks you slowly and you appreciate the gesture. You continue, "Slowly, the house seemed so huge. Mark comes by occasionally and we game but that's a rarity. That's why I like overworking."

"I don't like the tag. I hate being called the Ice Queen. I have feeling and emotions. The hotel is the only thing I have that reminds me of Dad and I'm too selfish to part with it."

You keep quiet for a while and Jaehyun jumps to push you slightly upwards in order to prevent you from falling. You wrap your arms around him and breathed into his earlobe. Jaehyun bites his lower lip and tugs on it, nervously.

He finds himself feeling over the moon when you fall limp on his back, overtaken by sleep, not before mumbling, "Also, Jaehyunnie, I think I like you."

* * *

You wake up in a bed that is not yours, in a room that is not yours and you panic. You sit up straight and your head feels like it had just got run over by a truck. You look around trying to make sense of the situation you are in when realisation dawns upon you. 

"Fuck," you swear out loud and scramble out of the bed. You turn and find a mirror and look at how you appeared.

"I even look like a mess," you give up and run your fingers through your hair. You look around and realise that that Jaehyun had a nice and warm place to live. You smile at the pictures he had mounted on his wall of his family and notice that he was actually organised even at home.

The door of the room swings open and you change your direction to glance. Jaehyun is dressed in track pants and a white t-shirt that was sleeveless and made him look dazzling without any effort. Your eyes widen and you look nothing less than a deer caught in headlights.

"You're awake," Jaehyun says gleefully. He speaks with a certain gentleness that you longed for. "I've prepared soup for you to recover from your hangover."

Your mouth falls slightly and you gape at the man before you. At that moment, all you had wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him square on his lips for taking care of you. 

"Jaehyun-"

"Come quick before it cools down," he smiles and walks back to what you presumed was the kitchen, leaving you dazed and shocked. You pick up your phone from the table by the bedside and follow after him, after rinsing your face in the washroom. 

You ignore the fact that you look nothing less than a walking mess. On the other hand, the soup looks absolutely delicious. You slurp it quickly and Jaehyun watches you eat fondly. You blush and keep your focus on the soup. 

"Listen," you pause and look up at him. Jaehyun's rapt attention is on you and you continue, "Did I say or do anything stupid last night?"

"You mean, besides singing to Red Velvet?" He teases.

"What?"

"You sing well," he places his head on his hands and looks at you with a delicate innocence and you know your heart has flung itself onto him.

"Oh my god," the colour of your face drains and you dread what you could have done further. "What else did I do?"

"You said something-"

Jaehyun is cut short by your phone ringing. You jolt backwards suddenly and glance at your phone. Mark is calling. You answer the call, after glancing at Jaehyun. 

"Hey?"

The yelling from the receiver even startles Jaehyun for his eyes are widened as he looks at you comically. He turns to walk further into the kitchen and get himself a glass of water.

"Lee. Lee," Mark sounds exasperated. "You finally picked up. Are you alright? Are you safe? You called me yesterday and then, I couldn't reach for the call because of situations. When I woke up to see that it was from you, Jesus Christ, I was so worried. You didn't turn up at the office too, yet. Did you drink again? Oh my god, woman. Stop. You have me. I'll be your family. Aren't I already? Lee, why are you not speaking? Heeju-"

"Mark!" You cut him short with a chuckle.

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

"Oh."

"I'm fine," you chuckle. Jaehyun looks at you and he finds himself softening at how precious you look at this moment. "I'm genuinely fine. I got drunk, yes. But, I'm not in a motel with a dude I don't know. Isn't that all that matters?"

"You're so irresponsible for a CEO," you hear Mark click his tongue. "Are you at home?"

"No," I hollow my cheek unknowingly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Jaehyun's," you mumble and look away from making any kind of eye contact with the man himself.

"What?"

"He picked me up yesterday."

"Did you guys do it?"

"What? No."

"Oh, just asking."

"You're weird, Mark. Pick me up in an hour, please. Bring my spare clothes from the office," I tell him, firmly, as a CEO to her secretary. 

"Fine," he clicks his tongue again and hangs up. You pull the phone away from your ear and look at it for a while before putting it away. You focus your entire attention on Jaehyun, "You were saying?"

Jaehyun leans forward temptingly and your breath hitches with your pupils dilating. He breaks into a smile, his dimples clearly showing and tilts his head, "Go out with me."

"What?"

He pushes his hair back, only for it to fall back to its place again dramatically. He looks determined, "Allow me to take you out on a date."

"Oh," you are stunned. The heat rose and your body trembles with happiness. You fidget with your fingers before saying, "Yes."

Jaehyun is beyond delighted. He smiles so wide that you fear his facial muscles probably hurt by now. "So, it's a date. Tonight. Wear something pretty."

You blush and smile. You are loving every second of how this is going. 

* * *

You catch Jaehyun overworking again.

Which would hypocritically indicate that you were overworking to - and so, you walk up to him with a cup of coffee once you catch him.

Jaehyun notices the cup before you and he is surprised. He turns his chair and looks up at you. A smile slowly spreads evidently on his face and he loves your presence.

"Hey," he greets and pulls a chair from the cubicle next to his, gesturing you to sit on it.

You place the cup on his desk and sit. You leaned against the wall of the cubicle slightly and look at him, "Hey."

"You stayed back again?"

"It's not like I have anyone at home generally," you mumble. You hate going home. To you, it is more of a house than a home. It is lonely, quiet and everything you hate. 

The man in his suit beside you looks at you for a long while and you wonder what is going on his pretty little head. You feel the heat rushing to your cheeks when all Jaehyun did was look at you with a certain softness that melted you. You awkwardly try deviating his attention away by looking at the computer.

"How's the preparation for the year-end party going?"

He breaks away from his trance and turns to look at the computer before him. A list of light decoration places is displayed on the screen.

"It's going wonderfully. It should. After all, it's hardly a week away."

"You're going to put up a beautiful party."

"Oh, I need to, if I intend on using that as a means to impress you."

You are too stunned to react and overwhelmed, you start choking on air, leaving a spluttering series of a cough. Jaehyun instinctively pats your back as he pulls himself closer. Your head rests on his shoulder as he pats you, letting your cough slowly recede. 

You prevent yourself from lifting your head quickly. You tug on the open edge of his blazer and whimper against him, "Jaehyun?"

"Yeah?" The man has unknowingly begun brushing your hair with his hand gently and in an almost loving manner. 

"You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. It's making me feel conflicted," you speak into his shirt.

"Hey, hey," Jaehyun coos and takes your face in his hands. "Listen. Just give it time, okay? You won't be that confused soon."

You nod into his hands. Jaehyun leans forward and gives you a kiss on your forehead. Your eyes flutter shut and you feel his lips against your skin. Your heart is beating ferociously against your ribs.

"Let's leave for the day," he offers. You nod, standing up along with him. He switches off his computer and all the lights that had been previously turned on. 

You walk with him all the way to the car parking. He bows down respectfully to bid his farewell and turns to walk away before you call out for him.

"Do you want to come over and have some ramen?"

* * *

The first person to greet Jaehyun into your house is not you. Rather, it's your cat.

She runs up to him and winds herself around his ankle. Jaehyun smiles knowingly and bends down only to rub her fur as she purrs in acknowledgement of her content.

"Jae," you hear Jaehyun say and your eyes widen. How did he know of your cat's name?

You look at Jaehyun in a shock for a while and watch him love the cat. It is a weird feeling hitting you when you realise that you actually hate the fact that he partially forgot about your existence at that moment.

"Jaehyun," you yammer. He looks up at you. He laughs when he sees you partially pouty and partially shocked.

"What's in your head now?" He asks as he stands up. Jae walks away into his room at the instant neglect. You watch her and ask without looking at the man beside you, "How do you know her name?"

"We've met before, years ago, however. You were running behind your cat and she stopped by me, purring. We even spoke for a while before you had to go back home. You named her -"

"After you. Oh my god," you hit yourself on your head. Jaehyun laughs at your antics. You feel stupid and a lot more apologetic for not having recognised him. 

You walk further into your home with him quick on your trail. Jaehyun looks around, gaping at every piece that was around.

"Welcome home," you nervously laugh.

"This is huge."

"This is too huge sometimes. It makes me feel supremely lonely often."

"I can only imagine," Jaehyun says. He turns to look at you. However, this time, he finds you edging close to him. His eyes widen but he stands still and looks at you, trying to understand what your next move is.

"I'm sorry for this, but," and then you pull Jaehyun by his tie to get him closer to you. Your hands are firm on his tie, tugging on it slightly to ensure he did not choke. "I really need to get you in my system to act sane."

You kiss him. Jaehyun would be lying if he did not admit you taking the first step was not hot. Your lips find his, almost innately and Jaehyun insists on being gentle. However, it wasn't gentleness or timid behaviour you have been wanting - not now, not after all this time.

You let go of his tie and wrap your arms around his neck, letting your fingers play with the small strands of hair that ended right above his nape. You angle yourself and suck on his lower lip with unwavering attention. A hot pool seems to flood you within yourself right at the bottom pit of your stomach. 

Jaehyun who was taken completely by a surprise is still surprised. He has been merely taking on your features when you kissed him with a sudden passion that had ignited within you. But when he responds, you are blown over.

Jaehyun has kissed before. You are sure of that. It is with such finesse that he dealt with you. His fingertips trail your jawline before gripping on it and angling it. He pulls you closer to him and presses further, kissing you. Your bodies are wrapped completely by the ardent heat from each other.

It is like you had forgotten to breathe and the entire presence of Jaehyun seems like all you ever needed to feel alive. Your head is lost in a blanket of clouds and you feel nothing but the distinct yearning to have more of him. You want him everywhere. You want his touch everywhere. Simultaneously, you want to feel him everywhere. You want to bare your soul and jump right off the cliff for him. 

"You subtly hinted at this when you called me over for ramen?" Jaehyun chuckles on breaking the kiss. He pulls away from you. The two of you have rasped and hitched breathing with your chests heaving, taken aback by everything that just happened.

"Probably," you tease.

"Jesus Christ," Jaehyun rolls his eyes back into his head. He cups your face and pulls you in for another kiss, this time, however, with a longing desire for something more. 

His kiss is passionate and urgent. Jaehyun's hands reach to touch everywhere - every nook and corner of your body and its every crevice. Seemingly filled with only the need to fill your skin more, he lightly squeezes in every sensitive spot of your body. You gasp into his mouth and in turn, you feel his chuckle through your body.

"Do you want to, maybe, take this to the bedroom?" You offer and Jaehyun does not seem shy any more. His ear, however, has a different story to tell. He agrees and you take his hand, guiding him to the bedroom. You feel him rub gentle circles into your hands and you feel comforted. Beyond everything, you feel loved, wanted and right at this moment. 

Jaehyun tries his best not to be stunned by your luxurious bedroom and focus on you, but unknowingly, his gaze falls on the real diamond studded flower vase next to your bedroom. 

You do a good job of bringing his attention back. You tiptoe and kiss him, continuing exactly from where the two of you had left off. This time, you slip your hands under his shirt, after tucking it out. Jaehyun is quick to catch the hints for, now, he pulls back and removes his suit blazer off before unbuttoning his shirt. You catch his hands right after he has unbuttoned three and pull it down, using it as a prop to extend yourself to kiss him. Jaehyun helps you by leaning forward, his hands still on your back in a certain modesty that appalled you currently.

And so you decide that you would rather take the lead when the man was doubting everything. Your fingers work exceptionally on his buttons as you manoeuvre your way all the way till the end, tugging open the last one impatiently. Jaehyun shrugs the shirt off him after pulling off his hands quickly. 

He looks at you, unsure, before you nod. That is all he needs because now, he was removing your office blouse and tugging at the zip of your pencil skirt. You squirm out of your clothes while Jaehyun removes his pants and his boxers.

"Is this going too fast? Aren't we going too fast?" Jaehyun asks, worriedly.

"Shut up," you push Jaehyun onto your bad and climb on top of him. Jaehyun chuckles in amusement. His eyes have turned a darker shade of brown as he stares at you, watching each and every move of yours. You feel scrutinised yet extremely confident. 

You slide your hand down his stomach, lightly scoring the skin there while gripping onto his biceps with your other hand. You lower yourself down to press against his bulge and move your head over his, leaning down to tug at his lower lip. You grip harder onto his biceps and move yourself up and down his bulge, biting your lip at the sudden pit in your stomach and the rush of euphoria in your head. Jaehyun is surprised needless to say for he lets out a struggled moan as he holds onto your waist harder.

You suddenly stop and Jaehyun seizes the opportunity to carefully flip you over and scramble on top of you. You let out a gasp at everything that is happening quickly and you feel at ease when you see Jaehyun's prominent and comforting smile, assuring you that this and everything else is alright. 

He moves his knee to open your legs and his hand slowly make its way down your stomach. He cups your womanhood after a glance for permission at you. Your eyes roll and you gasp, your hand squeezing tight on his biceps to hold on with the sudden contact. You move back only for Jaehyun to stop you with his grip on your hips - his palms flat on your acetabulum. 

He rubs his palm on your soft mounds, before squeezing them firmly. You use your free hand to cover your mouth from moaning at loud. It had been really long since you've had a man in your bed and it shows.

Jaehyun moves your hand from your mouth when he moves his palm up and down, letting an audible moan release from your mouth. "I want to hear you."

You look down to see yourself glisten and your cheeks taint red. You also notice his member hardening slowly. Your eyes slowly lock contact with his. Before you could say anything, Jaehyun slides his slender finger along your wet slit, pressing the tip of his finger to your pink bud. "J-Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun responds with silence as he lowers his head, grazing your lips with a subtle lust. Your eyes squeeze shut instantly and you grip onto the sheets to stop squirming at everything. He presses his lips against the corner of your mouth and your eyes meet his again with a droopy gaze. 

Jaehyun's hand is still massaging your clit but your eyes are locked with his and you realise that his dark brown eyes are only making you quake in this beautiful pleasure. You feel the heat spread between your legs and the harder he massages your clit.

"Fuck," you swear out loud when Jaehyun presses on your clit before circling it and rubbing it quickly. "Jaehyun!" He slides his finger again almost on cue and pumps his digit in and out of you. You bite your lip, fighting the urge to moan and shout out his name. Jaehyun merely presses your clit with a little more pressure and says, "I told you I want to hear you."

He leans down with his mouth close to your ear. He gently bites on your pinna and releases it. "I've wanted nothing more than to hear you scream my name out loud, to remind me that I am the one making you feel this good."

"Jaehyun," you quiver. It is almost like you forgot words besides his name.

"But, baby," Jaehyun's voice drips with an exquisite charm that made you wetter than you already were. "Oh, I also want to remind you how much I've always loved your stance and your take. I've loved your entire being. Right now, however, I love your voice, the way you quiver for me. I love your whimpers and gasps. I love how you react to my touch."

"Jaehyun!" And you moan out louder than before, letting him know and hear how good he was actually making you feel. 

He kisses the skin right beneath your neck, proceeding to leave a series of kisses till your clavicle. He adds another finger, curling them in his movements and you gasp at the feeling of being widened.

You were elated and your whole body seemed to be intoxicated by his touches. Your arousal drizzles down your thigh ever so slowly. He rubs faster and you push your hips towards him. Your head is dizzy and all you could do is moan in content.

It is all too much. The movement of his fingers inside you, his lips attacking you on your sensitive spots, kissing, biting and licking you. It finally gets to you and you cannot hold back your high from crashing down on you. You release all over his fingers and he starts pulling them out slowly, gently rubbing your bud to help you ride out your high. 

"Jaehyun," you call out to him, still intoxicated from the aftermath of an orgasm you were now facing. "Let me touch you."

His eyes widen and you steady yourself before kneeling down on the bed before Jaehyun. You pull his neck closer to press your lips against him and kiss him hard. Your hand slowly glides down from his broad shoulder, over his toned chest and down his abs. It reaches down to grab his throbbing cock and you start stroking it gently. You move back a little to see his face and his eyes fluttering, at every motion of yours, his breath becoming uneven and his mouth slightly open. Delectable. 

You move back and bend forward in an acute position, allowing your fingers to curl around his base. Your lips slightly part and you run your tongue over your lower lip. Your mouth ascends upon his tip and your tongue twirls around, your fingers still stroking his length. You tilt your head back slightly to let you look up into his eyes, gently stroking his shaft as you take more of it into your mouth. You tease his underside more with your tongue as it goes deeper into your mouth. He looks down at you with half closed eyes his lips parting more with barely audible moans releasing. His hand gently rests on top of your head, his fingers meddling with your hair. 

Jaehyun curses loudly when he catches your gaze from beneath him. You ensure his eyes were locked on yours as you move forward, taking more and more of his length. You moan when you feel the tip of shaft touch the end of your throat. Your moaning sends a vibration up his body and he grips on your hair hard but gentle enough to not hurt you. 

You start to bob your head up and down his shaft with your tongue lying flat on his underside, along the length of his shaft. You hold back your gag reflex as much as you can until he feels like he is about to cum all over your mouth. As much as he agrees that seeing you fucked out by having him in your mouth with his cum dripping from the tip of your mouth, looking so delectable, enticed him, he figures it isn't something for today. He reaches down to stop you and pulls himself away, prompting you to kneel on the bed comfortably. 

"God, you're so hot," Jaehyun mutters with ragged breaths, before pulling you back to kiss you hard. You part away and release a chuckle, "That's a wildly inappropriate thing to say to your boss."

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow and pushes you back onto the bed, moving with you to align himself along with you, "I gave you an orgasm and you almost gave me one of the best blowjobs I've had and you tell me that me calling you hot was wildly inappropriate."

You laugh and Jaehyun kisses you. He rests his forehead on yours and mumbles, "You, love, are crazy." 

You wrap your arms around his neck. Jaehyun quickly kisses your neck, your clavicle, down to your chest and soon kisses and bites on your perked and sensitive nipples lightly. Your head bends back and you let out a rasped moan. This is it. You want more. No, you need more. 

"Jaehyun, please," you drop your head on his shoulder. "I want you to fuck me." You whine while lifting your hips slightly to press your hips against his, rubbing your centre on his hard member. 

"Isn't this wildly inappropriate, boss?"

You bite into his shoulder, unable to contain the nagging feeling of wanting more to feel up the void. "Jaehyun," you whine. "Please."

"As you wish," he says, before kissing you deeply. Your lips part and he sucks on your upper lip as you do the same on his lower one. Your eyes close shut. He leans forward to pick up his wallet from the table beside your bed. He pulls out a condom and tearing it open, he puts it on. He positions himself in front of you and gently slides his shaft into you, entering your core with ease. He grunts huskily as he feels your warmth and your clenching walls envelope him perfectly. 

He kisses your lips and then the corner of your mouth before voicing against your lips, "You feel so good."

Once you adjusted yourself to his size, you tighten your hold around his neck and wiggle your hips slightly to signal him to move. And he does exactly as you wished. He moves his hips, pulling his shaft completely out of you before pushing it back entirely and continues his movements sharply when you start moving your own hips, finding a similar rhythm with him. Slowly, the two of you move together in sync. 

"Oh my god," your eyes roll back as Jaehyun finds your right spot. You find him grinning before angling and hitting the same spot over and over again. "Jaehyun!"

You find your legs quivering and your hands finding a home amidst his hair as you grip on it tightly. Your head falls to the side and you squeeze your eyes shut at the overwhelming feeling that was building within you.

"I got you," he mumbles as he cups your face and kisses you with a gentleness that contrasted his movements sharply.

You move your hands slowly onto his shoulders. You try moving your hips faster, strengthening your arms around his broad shoulders to keep you sane. Jaehyun's attention drifts onto your breasts for a moment and he squeezes your left breast before sucking, gently biting and licking your right one. 

"I-" you grip harder on his shoulders. "Faster, Jaehyun." You lean forward, dropping your hands against his back and place a kiss on his shoulder blade before gently biting into the skin above that, instantly driving him crazy. 

And almost as if it is on your instruction, Jaehyun starts to thrust his hips faster and harder. You sigh. The sounds of your moans and grunts and the sound of skin slapping against each other are the only sounds resonating in your bedroom.

Jaehyun drops his hand to tease your bud when he realises you were close to your edge. He rubs it harshly and soon with a loud cry and a desperate calling of his name, your orgasm comes crashing hard on you. Your muscles are tightening and your core is clenching down on Jaehyun's shaft as he keeps moving in and out with the same rhythm to ride out your high and reach his own. Your legs are shaking hard and your nails dig into the skin of his back. 

He tilts his head and gives you few sloppy kisses by the edges of your neck and then your mouth, catching the moans spilling out exuberantly from your lips. He thrusts a few more times hardly into you before reaching his own orgasm. You feel his cock pulsate and a shiver of pleasure runs down your spine. His movements become slower and slower as he keeps moving his hips to now ride both your highs. He grunts and moan in each motion of his and this time round, you lean forward to kiss him and catch them. After a few deep and long kisses, he steadies himself and pulls out of you carefully. He kisses you a few more times - your lips, neck, clavicles, breasts and everywhere.

He quickly gets up and discards the used condom before walking to your bathroom and cleaning himself up. He brings a wet cloth and cleans you happy with a small smile playing on his lips. You watch him with droopy eyes and smile. This makes you so soft.

He places the used cloth by the bed and lays by your side. He quickly pulls the comforter over the two of you and you merely watch him with your heart swelling with love. 

"Hey," you say, looking at him once he found himself comfortable by you.

"Hey."

"This was nice."

"This was bloody nice," he chuckles. You laugh and lean forward to rest your forehead against his toned chest. He lifts your head up slightly and extends his arms to let you rest your head on it.

"Tomorrow -"

"I can leave early if you want to," Jaehyun says. He hopes that he doesn't make his disappointment evident. You look at him aghast and slaps his chest lightly.

"What the fuck?"

"Uh?"

"Don't leave. In fact, stay. Stay now. Stay tomorrow. Stay for a long time," you mumble.

Jaehyun glances at you with a confused expression. You sigh and lean back to look at him. You drop the words that you had finally decided after long, making yourself sure that this is what you wanted. This is what you needed now. Jaehyun kisses your forehead and looks at you lovingly when you spill the words you have been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Be my boyfriend."

"I'd love nothing more than that."


End file.
